Candy Canes
by Queen.Of.Ferelden14
Summary: Loki has acquired a taste for human candy that Thor could use to his advantage. M/M, Slash, Thor/Loki


Thor barged into his brother's room, obviously tipsy from the night's celebrations. Loki jumped at the bang of the door, looking very much like a bird whose feathers had had a good ruffling.

"Damn it all, Thor, what are you doing?" Loki asked as he replaced the peppermint candy in his mouth. In his time with mortals, he had acquired a taste for…oh what was the word…candy canes. Thor chuckled as he looped his finger around the hook end of the candy cane, dragging it slowly from his brother's stained pink lips.

"My dear brother, what does it look like I'm doing?" Thor smirked, threading his fingers through the trickster's black hair. Loki smirked and was in the process of making a witty retort when he was cut off as Thor's warm lips crashed against his, his tongue gently probing into the younger man's mouth. Loki let out a quiet sigh and wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck.

Thor was the first to pull away, slowly nipping down the pale skin of Loki's neck. "You taste amazing, brother." At this Loki shoved him down on the bed, taking the thunder god by surprise. It was usually he who took control during these meetings. With the flick of the Jotun prince's hand, both men were now completely naked, each with a throbbing erection.

"Don't move," Loki commanded as he leaned down to leave a love bite on Thor's muscular hip. His reply was a low moan as Thor bucked against him, aching for his brother's cool touch. Loki chucked evilly and drug the tip of his tongue along the length of the older man's cock before taking it into his mouth. The mixture of Loki's Jotun coldness and the tingle of the candy cane was the most powerful aphrodisiac Thor had ever experienced.

"I grow tired of this teasing," the thunder god said in one ragged breath. Grabbing his brother by the hair, he drug the smaller man up to straddle his hips, causing their shafts to grind together. Loki arched his back and mewled. It was Thor's turn to smirk as he jerked Loki's hips, his weeping member now poised at his brother's puckered entrance. Loki's eyes flashed evilly as he grabbed his brother's wrists and held them above his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to move?" the raven haired god asked of his bound partner, "Now stay." Thor strongly considered moving and bending Loki over the bed but this new turn of events had intrigued and aroused him. As if knowing the thunder god's thoughts, Loki grabbed a crystal vial from the bedside table and poured the contents into his hand before working the lube up and down Thor's thick shaft.

"Brother, if you don't take care of this soon, I am going to take you like the little tavern wench you are," Thor goaded, knowing just the right buttons to press. Loki responded exactly as planned: placing his hand possessively around the larger man's throat as he slid down his erection. Loki's hands trailed down to rest on Thor's chest and Thor slowly raised his hips, his cock hitting the sweet spot within his brother's tight opening. Loki mewled, his nails leaving faint half-moons in his brother's tanned skin as he quickened the pace.

"Look at the mighty warrior now," Loki taunted in a hitched breath, "nothing more than a prize stallion for his younger brother." With a snarl, Thor rolled over, pinning the smaller man underneath him before fucking him into the mattress, the supports of the bed groaning in protest. Another cry of pleasure escaped Loki's lips as Thor bit into the tender flesh of his collarbone, a bruise already beginning to form. **Supporting himself with only one hand, Thor used the other the begin pumping his brother's weeping cock. Loki locked his slender legs around the thunder god's hips as he rose to meet his thrusts, feeling the telltale twitch in Thor's length that meant he was nearing his climax. Feeling his own peak growing ever nearer, Loki clenched down on his brother eliciting a choked growl. With one final thrust, Thor spilled his seed inside his brother as Loki came into Thor's hand, coating his stomach and chest with semen. Completely spent, Thor laid down beside his brother, the sheets now totally ruined.

"I think that mortal candy had an effect on you, brother," Loki chuckled, his pale cheeks still flushed. Thor laughed before playfully punching the trickster in the shoulder then pulling him against his broad chest to sleep for the night.


End file.
